Talk:Emily Baldoni/@comment-31031318-20171221213840/@comment-2253059-20171224015009
Am I really wrong about this point that you keep ignoring? You are the one who put "(as ______) on literally every other page on this site where an actor/actress has used more than one name". You are the only one who did this. As far as I've seen, and I've been on this wiki since its inception, no other editors put past credit names for each death entry, nor have advocated for it. You are pushing your style and prefences onto this site without consulting anyone else and then assuming that your style is law. I followed the original Cinemorgue site before this wiki was created and this wiki is supposed to follow the format of that site. The original Cinemorgue site did not put past credit names for each entry. And while the original Cinemorgue site also did not include features such as categories, entries for titles, and sections for different media, those are features that could have only be done on a wiki and exist for convience purposes. There is nothing convienient about including a past credit name for each death scene; it's redundant and just takes up space. If it was necessary, it would have been featured in the original site. But again, it wasn't. What is the purpose of including these past names for every single death that an actor or actress used that name? What is the benefit? Past names are already mentioned on pages. Past names serve as redirects to the actor's/actress' current page. So if a visitor is trying to find an actor/actress whose name has changed, they'll find him/her without having that past name mentioned throughout the article. Visitors don't read this site to find out what name an actor/actress was under in a title they died in. They just want to know what they died in and how they died. And they don't need the past credit names to find a title that an actor/actress died in since this wiki provides the title. The reason why the IMDb includes past credit names is because the IMDb is supposed to use the on-screen credits as the basis for all of its information; the past name explains the disparity between what the credits say his/her name is and what the IMDb says. That's not the backbone of this site, this site's backbone is obviously death scenes. And what about when an actor/actress uses a different name spelling, a pseudonym, or is uncredited? Are you also going to put those on every page? If no, why not? Well, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, so I can't say I'm surprised that you copied my usage of "vandalism". But simply saying the word doesn't make it accurate. The reason why your edits are vandalism is because you are removing necessary information for no valid/constructive reason. You are knowingly removing an actual death scene - the most important and necessary information on this site - because it doesn't conform to your style. Unfortunately, death scenes take priority over stylistic edits, especially stylistic edits that do not have a legitimate benefit to the site. Also unfortunately, this is still not your personal wiki and you cannot force other editors to do as you say. You did not create this wiki nor make the rules here. When I added the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. entry, you could have just re-added the past credit names without hitting the revert button and deleting the death scene. But you removed the death scene anyways and tried to force me to write this page only how you want it written, which indicates that you prioritize your stylistic edits over necessary information. And again, you try to force me to edit the page only how you want it. That's not how wikis work. My edits are intended to make the page the best it possibly can be - all known death scenes recorded and no unnecessary details. And I will continue to edit this page to ensure it's the best it can be, no demands from you will change that. I do not have to change my edit for you - you are the one who chose to delete her death entry. If you will not allow the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. death to be included simply because my edit also removes your stylistic preference, that again demonstrates you value your stylistic preferences over death entries, the single most important information on this site. In that scenario, it's better that you actually leave this wiki like you claimed were doing to do to ensure the death scene is safe from your vandalism and this wiki is no longer harmed.